


Up in the air

by owlishann



Series: We call everything in the air love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Inventor Victor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winged Yuuri, some scenes that i couldn't fit in the main story, where the sky meets the earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlishann/pseuds/owlishann
Summary: A collection of fragments I couldn't fit in my fic Where the sky meets the earth and have found a home in this other fic.Yuuri is a winged creature afraid of flying and Victor is a human inventor that, somehow, ends up crashing his hot air balloon close to Yuuri's village. Same village where winged creatures are terrified of humans. (He crashes his balloon but he also crushes on Yuuri).





	Up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I was thinking about life and reached the decision that it was time for me to edit the scenes I couldn't include in Where the sky meets the earth. 
> 
> Most of them are going to be short (I hope so) and not really relevant to the main plot of the story. They're not a continuation either (although I might write about some events that will take place in the future). They can be read without any specific order cause they're set in different moments. 
> 
> You don't need to have read the main story to understand these chapters, but I would recommend doing so cause there are lots of details that probably won't make any sense in you don't know what happened? Anyway, welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you spot any typo/mistake! My eyes decided it was time for them to stop focusing and I can't really tell anymore D:

“What’s this book?”

Summer is almost over in Hasetsu and nights are turning into something colder. Victor can see the leaves changing their colour, even falling, and that’s probably one of the things that are keeping him sane. It’s helping him realize that, somehow, time is also passing on him.

Well, that and Yuuri, of course.

“That book,” answers Victor when he sees what Yuuri is holding, “was my mother’s journal.”

He approaches Yuuri with a nostalgic smile on his face and keeps talking while Yuuri offers it to him as if it was a relic.

“She was an inventor and everything she learnt, the inventions she came up with, their designs, mistakes and right decisions, everything is here.”

He turns the pages and shows Yuuri their content. Neither of them can’t take their eyes off the book and the different designs on it.

“It’s really useful and inspiring. She didn’t have enough time to finish all her projects and designs, so sometimes I try to make them myself, even improve them if they became outdated.”

The cover of the book is made of brown artificial leather, and there is a strip holding it closed. The passage of time had turned the pages yellowish, but, still, one could tell by only looking at it that it was well taken care of.

Victor hands it to Yuuri again, and although his eyes are in the past, Yuuri feels him close, closer. He dares to touch it again, more carefully this time.

“It’s so soft, oh god,” he mutters, and Victor laughs.

Yuuri turns the pages again, slower this time, and stares at the designs and the handwritten notes at each side of them. Victor adds stories about some of them, and although it takes them forever to reach the end, he doesn’t stop.

There isn’t any design in the last page, though. Yuuri finds instead a list of names, with the title _Great Inventors_ on top _._ The first ones are written in a delicate italic handwriting, clear and balanced, while the last one… It looks like it was a child the one who wrote it. It reads Irina Nikiforova.

“Who’s this person?” Yuuri turns his head to look at Victor.

“That was my mother’s name. Nikiforov is my family name.” Yuuri opens his mouth in surprise. “She made a list of every inventor she looked up on, but she didn’t put her name. I asked her and she told me that she wasn’t a good inventor.”

Victor runs his fingers over the letters.

“So when she wasn’t looking I wrote her name on it.”

“What did she say?” Yuuri asks with tender eyes.

“She made me believe that she was mad because I had written something on her journal without permission. But she actually cooked my favourite dish for three nights in a row.” He laughs with his eyes closed, remembering, and Yuuri joins him

“She sounds like she was an amazing woman,” Yuuri adds while he tries to picture Irina Nikiforova in his mind.

Victor’s smile speaks volumes of nostalgia and it infects Yuuri.

“She was.”

 

 

Not many days later, when Victor wakes up missing his mother more than usual and has the desperate need to cling to something of hers, he turns to her journal, to her handwriting, to her words. That always works in a way he can’t begin to understand.

When he reaches the last page, though, he is welcomed by something that wasn’t there the last time he checked. Right below his mother’s name, there’s a new one, carefully written in black ink.

“Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor beams and cries at the same time. Yuuri gets extra kisses for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really really appreciate it <3 
> 
> I'm not going for a specific schedule cause I don't know when will I have the time or the inspiration to rewrite/edit the ones I have sort of written. They all stand alone, so I will be dropping them whenever they are ready!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://owlishann.tumblr.com) as well, in case somebody wants to say hi!


End file.
